Sebungkus Permen dan Cokelat
by revabhipraya
Summary: Kisah cinta antara dua manusia yang secara tidak langsung dan disadari oleh keduanya, tengah merayakan Valentine dan White Day.


**Disclaimer:**

Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Tsubaki Izumi

Sebungkus Permen dan Cokelat © reycchi

.

 **Summary:**

Kisah cinta antara dua manusia yang secara tidak langsung dan disadari oleh keduanya, tengah merayakan Valentine dan White Day.

.

 **Warning:**

Canon, OOC, typo(s).

.

Halo! Rey pendatang baru di fandom ini! Rey harap fanfiksi ini berhasil bikin ngakak, ya. Oh, Rey juga harap para pembaca sekalian menikmati tulisan ini :3

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!

.

 **Sebungkus Permen dan Cokelat**

by reycchi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo, Waka!"

Tubuh Wakamatsu bergidik ngeri mendengar suara itu. Hanya satu orang di dunia ini yang memanggilnya Waka, dan orang itu adalah—

"S-Seo-senpai?!" Setengah menjerit, Wakamatsu menyebut nama senior yang telah membuat hidupnya di klub basket makin menderita.

 _Harus kabur, harus kabur,_ batin Wakamatsu sambil bersiap bangkit dari duduknya. Belum sempat berdirinya sempurna, sang senior sudah menepuk pundaknya sambil bertanya, "Mau pergi kemana kau, Waka?"

Menegang lagi tubuh Wakamatsu. Gugup, ia membalikkan badannya. "P-p-pergi?" ulangnya terbata-bata. "P-p-pergi k-kemana? T-tidak kemana-mana, k-kok."

"Sou?" balas Seo dengan wajah datarnya. "Hmm."

"A-ada perlu apa, Senpai?" tanya Wakamatsu masih dengan wajah ketakutan. Memang bagi Wakamatsu, tidak ada yang lebih menyeramkan daripada tingkah Seo, pun tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan daripada suara Seo.

"Tidak, tidak," balas Seo sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya. "Tidak ada yang penting."

"B-begitu?" tanya Wakamatsu sambil memasang cengiran terbaik—tameng terbaik menghadapi sikap Seo yang tidak akan berubah walau kau memohon.

"Ya, aku lupa kenapa memanggilmu tadi."

Pemuda lima belas tahun itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, bingung harus membalas apa. "K-kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu—"

"OH! Aku ingat sekarang!" seru Seo, mengejutkan Wakamatsu yang sudah hampir mengambil langkah seribu. Gadis berambut kehijauan itu merogoh sesuatu dari saku jasnya.

"Apa itu, Senpai?" tanya Wakamatsu penasaran.

"Tentu saja permen, masa anak kecil sepertimu tidak dapat mengenalinya?" balas Seo cuek sambil membuka bungkusan tersebut dan memakan isinya... sendiri. Dengan santainya, Seo menyerahkan bungkus permen tersebut pada Wakamatsu. "Waka, ini untukmu."

Wakamatsu _sweatdrop_ , tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau meninju kakak kelas kesayangannya itu.

"Sudah, ya! Jaa!" seru Seo sambil membalikkan badan dan berdiri meninggalkan Wakamatsu.

"T-tunggu, Senpai!" Wakamatsu menyeru walau ia tahu benar percuma saja memanggil Seo yang sudah berniat kabur. Kemampuan Seo yang satu itu memang tidak dapat diragukan lagi.

Detik berikutnya, Wakamatsu hanya bisa mengadu pada Nozaki sambil menangis.

"Nozaki-senpai!" serunya begitu tiba di kelas Nozaki.

Nozaki yang merasa dipanggil kemudian berjalan pelan keluar kelas. "Ada apa, Wakamatsu?" tanyanya dengan wajah dan nada super datar.

"S-Seo-senpai..." ucapnya dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir keluar. "D-dia memberiku bungkusan ini!"

"Souka?" balas Nozaki sambik membungkukkan badannya, berusaha melihat bungkusan itu lebih jelas. "Bonus cokelat gratis dari toko X."

"Eh?" Wakamatsu mengerjapkan matanya. "A-apa?"

"Tertulis pada bungkusnya begitu."

Bingung, Wakamatsu mendekatkan bungkusan itu ke matanya. Tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan Nozaki, tulisan tadi memang tertera pada bungkus tersebut.

"AH!" Wakamatsu menatap Nozaki horor. "J-jangan-jangan... Seo-senpai... mau mem-memberiku... coklat?!"

"APA?!" seru Nozaki panik seolah mendapat kabar bahwa bumi nyaris meledak. "D-dimana?!"

"S-Senpai, kau yang tadi bilang aku harus menukarnya di toko X."

"Benar juga." Nozaki menanggapi kemudian memejamkan mata, berusaha memfokuskan diri terhadap segala jenis alur dan konversasi yang akan ia tulis pada komiknya. "Kalau begitu, kau pergi ke sana lalu ceritakan padaku."

"Ha-hai! Wakarimashita!" seru Wakamatsu sambil menghormat.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, setelah menukar bungkus permen bekas Seo dengan sekotak cokelat dari toko X, Wakamatsu memutuskan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Seo. Yah, Wakamatsu mulai menyadari bahwa di balik sikap cuek dan kejam milik seniornya itu, jauh di lubuk hati Seo masih tersimpan jiwa malaikat yang hanya bisa bangun jika menemukan orang yang tepat.

"Seo-senpai!" panggil Wakamatsu dengan semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah.

"Huh? Waka?" Seo memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura ke Wakamatsu. "Ada apa?"

"T-terima kasih untuk cokelatnya kemarin!" seru Wakamatsu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hee? Yuzuki-chan memberi coklat pada hari Valentine?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah berbinar. Gadis berambut oranye itu menatap Seo dengan tatapan kagum sementara yang ditatap hanya—

"Cokelat?" ulang Seo. "Aku tidak memberimu cokelat."

"M-memang tidak, Senpai," tegas Wakamatsu. Bulir keringat mulai mengucur keluar dari pelipisnya, panik selalu dilanda saat bertatapan dengan senior mengerikannya itu. "Senpai memberiku bungkus permen berbonus cokelat."

Seo mengerutkan dahinya sambil menganga lebar. "Haa?"

"Pokoknya terima kasih banyak!" Sekali lagi, Wakamatsu membungkuk lalu melenggan pergi meninggalkan Seo dan Sakura begitu saja.

"Tunggu dulu, Waka." Seo menahan bahu juniornya, menyebabkan pemuda itu kembali tegang. "Kenapa aku tidak mendapat bagian cokelatnya?"

"S-Senpai kan, sudah memberikan bungkusnya padaku, j-jadi—"

"Itu masih hakku, tahu."

Wakamatsu mengerjapkan matanya. "A-ano... kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku membelikan cokelat pada Senpai saja sebagai gantinya?"

Seo mengangkat alisnya. "Boleh juga. Besok, ya."

"E-eh? Besok? Tidak bisa, tidak bisa." Wakamatsu menggeleng tanda penolakan. "Aku belum punya uang untuk beli cokelat, bulan depan, bagaimana?"

"Ya sudah," balas Seo sambil membentuk sebuah balon dari permen karet yang tengah dikunyahnya. Ia melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Wakamatsu lalu membiarkan pemuda tanggung itu pergi.

"Waaah, Yuzuki-chan manis sekaliii," ucap Sakura sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya dan bergerak-gerak gembira.

"Huh? Kenapa?" Seo berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Sakura heran.

Sakura menggeleng. Dalam hatinya bersorak melihat langsung kisah cinta antara dua manusia yang secara tidak langsung dan disadari oleh keduanya, tengah merayakan Valentine dan White Day.

.

.

.

.

.

Wakamatsu melangkah menyusuri koridor apartemen Nozaki. Begitu tiba di depan pintu bertuliskan "Nozaki", ia menekan belnya dan berseru, "Wakamatsu desu!"

"Ah, Wakamatsu," ucap Nozaki begitu ia membuka pintu apartemen. "Silakan masuk."

"Aku datang untuk menceritakan soal cokelat yang diberikan Seo-senpai padaku, Senpai."

"Ah, tidak perlu. Sakura sudah cerita semuanya."

"EEH?!"

Dan... meja kerja Nozaki telah dipenuhi dengan berlembar-lembar kertas untuk episode komiknya yang baru. Kertas itu bergambar seorang remaja lelaki berwatak Seo dan remaja perempuan berwatak Wakamatsu.

Dan sebatang cokelat pada Valentine dan sebungkus permen pada White Day.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

Yattaaaa!~

Ditunggu ripiunya :3


End file.
